Pirates of the Caribbean: Danger on the High Seas
by dairy faerie
Summary: It has been three years after Barbossa's death. Will is happily married with a daugter, but all good things must come to an end. Someone wants revenge on Jack. Full summary inside R
1. A Peaceful Life

Pirates of the Caribbean: Danger on the High Seas  
  
~*~ Summary: It has been three years after the death of Barbossa. Will is happily married with a little girl, but all good things must come to an end. One of Barbossa's best friends, Captain James, wants revenge on Jack. Will tries to help but puts his family, Jack, and himself in danger.  
  
~*~ Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters but I do wish I had Johnny. ~*~  
  
1st chapter: A Peaceful Life  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Will! It's time for dinner," yelled Elizabeth Turner to her husband, William.   
  
"I'll be there in a minute," he called back to her as he was making a new sword.   
  
Will was a handsome man and a very good blacksmith. He is also a very good sword-fighter too.   
  
"Ah, I think that's enough for the day," Will said to himself.   
  
He grabbed his hat and locked the doors to the shop. Will made his way up to the house and went inside. There was a fire going and a little figure was sleeping on a chair. Will and Elizabeth had one daughter named Abby. She was only two years old but she was just like her father. Abby had brown hair and loved to watch her father work.   
  
Will quietly walked past her and made his way into the kitchen where his beautiful wife stood setting the table.   
  
"Glad to see you're away from that sword," Elizabeth said and smiled.   
  
Will met Elizabeth when he was only twelve-year old and fell in love with her from that day.   
  
Will grinned and sat down at the table.   
  
"Let me go get Abby," said Elizabeth and walked off.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door.   
  
"Will! Can you get that please?" asked Elizabeth.   
  
Will got up from the table and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw that there was nobody there. He looked down and saw a piece of paper lying on the doormat neatly. Will picked the paper up and walked back inside.   
  
"Who was it dear?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"No-one, I only found this," Will said as he held up the letter.   
  
He sat down at the table and read the letter. It said,   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dear Will,  
  
How are you and Eilzabeth? Things are very well here on the Pearl. I'm not sure when I'll see you again. I can't give you my location just yet. The crew says hello. Hope everything is well.   
  
All the best,   
  
Jack  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Who is it from?" asked Elizabeth  
  
"It's from Jack," replied Will.  
  
"Jack? We haven't heard from him in three years," she said.   
  
"I know, he wishes us the best," Will replied.   
  
"I wonder when we will get to see him again?" said Elizabeth.   
  
"Me too . . . anyway . . .let's eat," said Will.  
  
Will and Elizabeth were talking about Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack is a pirate who is friends with the Turner's. He helped Will rescue Elizabeth from the cursed crew of the Black Pearl and of the evil Captain Barbossa three years before. He helped Will defeat Barbossa and is now the captain the Black Pearl. Jack loves rum and easily gets drunk, but Will hasn't seen him since.   
  
"Daddy, can you pass me the butter?" asked Abby  
  
"Sure, dear," replied Will as he passed his daughter the butter.   
  
Will was deep in thought. He knew Jack couldn't keep out of trouble and why after three years of no contact, he finally contacted him.   
  
"Is there anything wrong, Will?" asked Elizabeth.   
  
Will shook himself and stared at his wife.   
  
"Nothing, Nothing at all," he replied.  
  
Elizabeth looked at Will and stared at him for a moment. Then, she returned to her dinner.  
  
  
  
After dinner, Will led his daughter up to her room for her nap. He covered her up and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Have a nice sleep Abby," he said.   
  
"Okay Daddy," she said smiling.   
  
He blew out the candle and closed the door, and Abby fell asleep. Will went downstairs.   
  
"I'm going out for a little walk," he said to Elizabeth who was reading a book.   
  
"Be back soon, and Will . . ." she said  
  
"Yes?" he asked  
  
"Be careful," she said.   
  
Will walked over, kissed Elizabeth, and walked to the door.   
  
Will nodded and walked outside.   
  
The sea breeze felt good upon his face as he walked down towards the dock. The dockworkers were sitting around a fire and were talking about something about a pirate who was burning towns looking for someone.   
  
Will crept behind a barrel and listened in.   
  
" I heard that this pirate is really evil," said one of the workers.   
  
"Someone told me that he's after only one person," said another  
  
"Who?" asked the other worker.   
  
"The person who killed his best friend, Barbossa" the worker replied.   
  
Will turned away from the conversation.   
  
"Jack . . . ." he whispered.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
~*~ I really hope you like the first chapter. This is my first POTC story and I really hope you liked it. Please PLEASE review. It means sooooooooo much to me. I like to know what other people think about my story. Thanks so much! 


	2. The Message

Chapter 2: The Message  
  
Kuramasgirl556: Thank you for being my 1st reviewer. I'm glad you liked my story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Will quietly slipped away from the conversation and headed back towards the house. He opened the door and saw Elizabeth sleeping. He quietly kissed her on the forehead and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Will was deep in thought.   
  
"Why after three years does this guy want to come after Jack? I have to help him but I have no idea where Jack is."  
  
He slammed his fist on to table. The table jerked and swayed. Hearing this noise Elizabeth awoke.   
  
"Will?" she asked.   
  
He looked up and saw her standing in front of him.   
  
"It's Jack . . . He's in trouble," he said quickly.   
  
"What did he do this time?" sighed Elizabeth remembering Jack's rum-drinking trouble.   
  
"He didn't do anything, someone's after him," replied Will.   
  
"Someone's after J . . Jack? Who?" asked Elizabeth.   
  
"I overheard sailors saying that an old friend of Barbossa's wants revenge on Jack," he said.   
  
"Well, we have to do something!" she exclaimed.   
  
"I KNOW!" screamed Will; he just thought about what he said,"I'm sorry, I'm just very worried,"  
  
"So am I," said Elizabeth and sat down next to Will.   
  
Wil smiled at her. She came close and kissed him on the lips, and then she rested her head on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a long moment.  
  
"It's getting late, we'll find something to help Jack tomorrow," said Will.   
  
Elizabeth got up from the table and walked up the stairs. Will checked the doors, blew out the candles and followed her.   
  
The next day Will awoke to the sounds of carriages outside. He turned and saw that Elizabeth was not there. He got dressed and went downstairs.   
  
"Good Morning William," said Elizabeth's father, Governer Swann.  
  
"Good Morning sir," replied Will.   
  
"I was just coming to pick up Abby for the day," he said smiling.   
  
"GRANDFATHER!" yelled lilttle Abby as she ran into her Grandfather's arms.   
  
"Hello, Hello, pumpkin," he said, "See you all later, give your daddy a kiss"  
  
Abby ran and gave Will a kiss.   
  
"Bye Daddy," she said.   
  
"Bye Abby, have a good time," Will replied.   
  
Governer Swann walked out the door.   
  
"Will, come for some breakfeast," said Elizabeth.   
  
He stomach grumbled as he walked into the kitchen. The breakfeast was delicious. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door.   
  
"I'll get it, I'm already up," said Elizabeth.   
  
There was a man in a dark blue coat standing in the doorway with a crushed and ripped piece of paper in his hands.   
  
"Mrs. Turner?" he asked.   
  
"Yes," Elizabeth replied.   
  
"This is a special letter from a certain . . . friend," he replied darkly.   
  
He handed her the paper, and quickly walked away down the street.   
  
"Thank you," she called back softly.   
  
Elizabeth closed the door, and walked back to Will.   
  
"Who was that?" he asked.   
  
"I don't know, but he handed me this," she said.   
  
She handed the letter to Will. He looked at the torn piece of paper. There were watermarks and the ink drooped.   
  
"I can't really understand it," he said.   
  
"Let me help," she replied.   
  
They sat there trying to figure out what the letter said. They finally did it and this it what it said.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Dear Will and Elizabeth,   
  
I can't write long. The Pearl is under attack, and we're taking on water badly. I'm not sure if I'll ever see you again. Please watch out for a man named, Captain James, he is after the Pearl and myself. Please be careful.   
  
Jack  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed.   
  
"I'm not waiting anymore, I'm going to help him," said Will.   
  
"I'm coming with you," Elizabeth replied.   
  
"No, you're staying here where it's safe," replied Will.  
  
"No I'm not, you can't stop me, I'm a stubborn woman," she said with a pride smile.  
  
Will knew she wouldn't be stopped.   
  
"Alright, but PLEASE promise me you stay safe," he said.   
  
Elizabeth looked deep into his eyes, "I promise."  
  
Wil sighed a breath of relief.   
  
"Will start our adventure as soon as we can find us a crew, and a baby-sitter for Abby," said Elizabeth.   
  
"I'll find my best swords and weapons," replied Will.   
  
Elizabeth hurried to her father's house as Will walked down to his shop. On the way home, he thought to ask the dockworkers if he wanted to help him. To Will's surprise they agreed to his offer.   
  
"Thank you so much," Will replied.   
  
He met Elizabeth at their house.   
  
"My father said he would watch Abby," she said.   
  
"I got us a crew," he replied.   
  
Elizabeth eyes widened, "You did? Great!"  
  
"We can start let's get our supplies together," said Will.   
  
"We're coming Jack," mumbled Elizabeth.   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Well, Well, Mr. Jack Sparrow, what now are you going to do? Your precious ship is lost and you have nowwhere to go," said Captain James.   
  
Jack looked up at the man. His hands were bound behind his back.   
  
"I Always have somewhere to go," he replied.   
  
"Sparrow, you will show me to the island in which you killed my friend, or this shall be the last place you will see," the captain growled back.   
  
Jack stayed silent.   
  
"SPARROW!" he screamed.   
  
"I will not tell you, mate, you lost me my Pearl, AND all me rum, so I will not talk," Jack replied.   
  
"I don't know how Barbossa put up with you," replied James and stalked out of the cabin.   
  
Jack grinned. Using his fingers, he quickly loosened the knot on the rope, which bound him. It was a very poor knot. Jack quickly got free and looked for a way to escape.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, Please, review. If you don't like this story tell me what you would like to happen or make suggestions. It helps me become a better writer. Thanks so much for reading. 


	3. Tortuga

Chapter 3: Tortuga  
  
~*~ Please, I really want reviews. It means a whole lot to me. Please read my other story also. Thanks so much. ~*~  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
It took Will and Elizabeth about three days until the finally were ready to cast off. They had no idea where they were going, but the crew heard stories about Captain James's berth place.   
  
"Ready to go, Elizabeth?" asked Will.   
  
She nodded her head as the ship, the Frontier, cast off from the Port Royale dock.   
  
"Do you think Abby will be alright?" asked Elizabeth.  
  
"She'll be fine," replied Will as he put an arm around his wife. "Now let's go find Jack!"  
  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Jack was in worse trouble than he has ever seen. He was caught trying to escape and was tied even harder than before.   
  
"Do you think you can help me out, mate?" he asked to the deck swabber.   
  
The man gave Jack a sorry face and continued on with his work.   
  
"Will you at least give me a bottle of rum? Please, please," begged Jack.   
  
The man ignored him and walked back up to the main deck. Jack sat in silence for long while until Captain James finally came down to try to reason with Jack once again.   
  
"Sparrow, now will you tell me where that island is found," he asked.   
  
Jack took in a big breath and sighed, " Nope, sorry mate,"  
  
"How bout' you tell me where the island is and I let you go and give you all the bottles of rum that ye want?" asked James.   
  
Jack took a long while to consider this, but then shook his head. James was getting angry. He grabbed his first mate and whispered into his ear. The mate nodded and left the room. He came back in with five bottles of rum.   
  
"Want a drink, Jack?" asked James.   
  
Not even thinking Jack said yes. The mate helped Jack drink the first bottle, then the second, third and fourth bottle. Jack finally gave up and didn't want the fifth bottle.   
  
James grinned, " Where's the island, Sparrow?"  
  
"Wh - Wha - What? Oh, Oh, The Island, The Island, it's that er way, no, that way, no, its 200 miles North of Tortuga, yep!" yelled Jack as he bounced in his chair.   
  
"Thank you Sparrow, now how bout' we leave you off on Tortuga and you can find your own way home?" he said.   
  
Jack nodded as James hit him over the head and was knocked unconscionus.   
  
He awoke to find himself on a beach. His head throbbed with pain. He sat up and turned to the water. He saw James's ship sail away.   
  
"I've got to get to the island!" said Jack and tried to get up but failed.  
  
He tried and tried and finally got up. He wobbled his way to the town called Tortuga.   
  
"It feels so good to be back," mumbled Jack as he walked to a nearby tavern.   
  
"Jack, I'm glad you're back, they're some nasty folk about that are looking for ye," said the Tavern owner, Peter Smith.   
  
"They already found me," replied Jack.   
  
"Are you alright?" replied Peter.  
  
"I'll tell you once my head stops throbbing, mate," said an annoyed Jack.   
  
"I'll get you a room for free," replied Peter and ran up the stairs.   
  
Jack walked around and found a piece of paper.  
  
"Maybe I can get Will to pick me up," he asked himself.   
  
Jack sat down and wrote the letter.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Take cover," yelled Will.   
  
A storm was raging over the Frontier. Elizabeth and most of the crew were underneath.   
  
"Will, get inside before this blows you away," yelled Elizabeth over the wind.   
  
"Just a minute," he screamed back.   
  
The ship was taking on water fast. One of the crewmembers helped Will take down the sails. They hurried back into the cabin and waited for the storm to pass. It took about two hours until it finally faded. Elizabeth walked out onto the deck and saw the trouble they were in.   
  
"WILL, HURRY!" she yelled and ran up towards the wheel.   
  
Will jumped out of the cabin. The ship was heading towards some rocks! He helped Elizabeth turn the ship just in time. The rocks scimmed the side of the boat. It was just large enough to make water pour through.   
  
"We have to dock," said a crewmember.   
  
"The closest dock is Tortuga," replied Elizabeth.   
  
"Then we're going to Tortuga," said Will.   
  
He looked as he saw the island that lay ahead of him.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
~*~ I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please review more. It means a lot to me to know what you like and maybe dislike about this story. Thanks so much. ~*~ 


End file.
